bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Katen Kyokotsu Anime Images Profile Images Katen Kyokotsu (both spirits).png|Katen Kyōkotsu's physical manifestation. Ep264KatenProfile.png|Katen. Ep264KyokotsuProfile.png|Kyōkotsu. Katen Kyokotsu - masked half FB.png|Kyōkotsu's physical manifestation. Katen Kyōkotsu (together) (Cropped).png|Katen Kyōkotu's physical manifestation. Ep246KatenProfile.png|Katen. Ep246KatenProfile2.png|Katen. Katen ninja.png|Katen Kyōkotsu Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division barracks.png|The Zanpakutō arrive at the 1st Division Barracks. 246Katen_Kyokotsu_steps.png|The taller woman steps out. 246Katen Kyokotsu covers.png|Katen Kyōkotsu covers her mouth with her sleeve. 246Katen Kyokotsu states.png|Katen Kyōkotsu states playtime is over. 246Katen_Kyokotsu_reveals.png|The masked girl reveals herself behind Shunsui. Kyoraku blocks his Zanpakuto's strike.png|Shunsui blocks his Zanpakutō's strike. Shunsui Kyoraku and Katen Kyokotsu.png|Shunsui appears on the steps behind Katen Kyōkotsu. 247Katen Kyokotsu states.png|Katen Kyōkotsu states Shunsui should only be so lucky as for them to not wish to cut him. 247Katen Kyokotsu asks.png|Katen Kyōkotsu asks Muramasa what they are to him. Ep247SpiritsAttackMuramasa.png|Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari attempt to attack Muramasa. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a card game with the taller woman. 257Katen Kyokotsu paints.png|Katen Kyōkotsu paints a circle around Shunsui's right eye. 257Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari express.png|Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari express horror at Shunsui saying they should return to their swords. 264Shunsui relaxes.png|Shunsui relaxes with Katen Kyōkotsu. 264Nanao and Katen Kyokotsu walk.png|Nanao and the violet-haired girl walk along a corridor. 264Shunsui and Katen Kyokotsu discuss.png|Shunsui and the violet-haired woman discuss Nanao's involvement. 264Nanao binds.png|Nanao binds the violet-haired girl with Bakudō #4. Hainawa. Ep264KyokotsuVsBeardedToju.png|Kyōkotsu attacks the Bearded Tōjū, but is interrupted by Nanao's Hadō #4. Byakurai. 264Katen Kyokotsu exerts.png|The violet-haired girl exerts her Reiatsu. 264Katen Kyokotsu explains.png|The violet-haired woman explains the violet-haired girl's personality. 264Nanao finds.png|Nanao finds the violet-haired girl, who nearly attacks her on instinct. 264Rangiku_attempts.png|Rangiku attempts to talk to the violet-haired girl. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_refuses.png|The violet-haired girl refuses to wear a blue kimono. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_incapacitates.png|The violet-haired girl incapacitates four Shinigami with their own Zanpakutō. 264Rangiku,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_eat.png|Rangiku, Nanao, and the violet-haired girl sit and eat ice cream. 264Shunsui,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_sit.png|Shunsui, Nanao, and Katen Kyōkotsu sit under the cherry tree. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_looks.png|The violet-haired girl looks at a near-barren plum blossom branch. Ep264ShunsuiOffice.png|Shunsui speaks to Katen outside his office. 264Nanao_puts.png|Nanao puts the last plum blossom in the violet-haired girl's hair. 264Nanao_shows.png|Nanao shows the violet-haired girl a peach blossom tree. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_gives.png|The violet-haired girl gives Nanao her wakizashi. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_realizes.png|The violet-haired girl realizes she does not have her wakizashi. 264Bearded_Toju_attacks.png|The Bearded Tōjū attacks the violet-haired girl. 264Bearded_Toju_holds.png|The Bearded Tōjū holds the violet-haired girl up by her collar. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_prevents.png|The violet-haired girl prevents the Bearded Tōjū from attacking Nanao. 264Katen_Kyokotsu_puts.png|The violet-haired girl puts a peach blossom in Nanao's hair. Nanao suggests that they hold a party.png|Nanao suggests that they hold a party. The Shinigami and Zanpakuto enjoy the party.png|The Shinigami and Zanpakutō enjoy the party. The Toju cuts apart the wakizashi's flower.png|The Tōjū cuts apart the wakizashi's flower. 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, the violet-haired girl, Nanao, and Momo sit at a table laden with food. 265Shunsui and Katen Kyokotsu drink.png|Shunsui and the violet-haired woman drink sake together at the barracks. 265Haineko, Tobiume, and Katen Kyokotsu decide.png|Haineko, Tobiume, and the violet-haired girl decide to stay outside for a while. Kyoraku and Ukitake watch their Zanpakuto play.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake watch their Zanpakutō play. Manga Images Profile Images 650Katen profile.png|Katen. 650Kyokotsu profile.png|Kyōkotsu. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 649Katen appears.png|Katen appears behind Shunsui. 649Shunsui is shot.png|Katen watches in shock as Shunsui is shot by Lille Barro. 650Kyokotsu appears.png|Kyōkotsu appears behind Nanao. 651Shunsui explains.png|Kyōkotsu stands by as Shunsui explains the history of Nanao's family to her. Category:Images